The Wolf Legacy
by Seireina
Summary: Not a legacy, just the tittle. A curse runs in the Wolf family and no one knows who can stop it. Inspired by mythology, a curse from the ancestors tormenting the descendants. Who is the chosen one to stop it as it makes its way into the third generation?
1. The curse of Lucas Wolff

_A long time ago, there was a couple Morgana and Thornton Wolff. They had been married for many years and desperately wanted a child. Due to Morgana's age and Thornton's incompetence they were having trouble conceiving. However they didn't give up and persisted. They went to every doctor they knew, tried every fertility herb there was, they did everything. Even so, they were still unsuccessful. Frustrated at this__ they went to a fortune teller to find out why they couldn't conceive. _

_The fortune teller told them that it was the fate of both of them to die childless. The couple refused to believe it and asked her how they could change it. At first she wouldn't tell them, but then reluctantly, after warning them that she did not recommend it, she told them that only the Grim Reaper could help them._

_The next night, they showed up in the graveyard around midnight, a plate of ambrosia in hand. Holding it near the poor souls who were ready to eat it, the Grim Reaper appeared sensing this danger._

_The couple told him their problem and that they knew he could help them. The Grim Reaper thought for a bit and then presented them two options._

_First, was to sacrifice a soul in exchange for a child. The couple refused, murder was way too far than they wanted to go. The second option was to give them a child, but once it turned sixteen it would become a wolf every full moon and after five years, at twenty-one it would die. _

_The couple agreed, thinking that till then they would have come up with a solution or even 21 years with a child was good enough._

_They went home and soon enough Morgana got pregnant. After nine months she gave birth to a baby boy named Lucas. They were overwhelmed with joy, very excited that their wish had come true, forgetting what the Grim Reaper had said._

_The years passed happily and neither did Morgana, nor did Thornton remember their son's fate. That was until his 16__th__ birthday when there was a full moon. He turned into a wolf and almost killed them, but thankfully they managed to control him._

_They then explained to him what had happened and why. They told him about the deal with the Grim Reaper, how he'd turn into a wolf every full moon and that he only had another five years to live. He got mad at them for what they had done but forgave them. He reluctantly accepted his fate, inside him though he promised he'd find a way to change it._

_A year later, when he was 17, he went to the same fortune teller his parents had gone to. He asked what he should do but she couldn't help him. She told him what he had was a curse, a curse that would be passed on to his descendants and only one chosen one amongst them could break it. There was nothing he could do._

_He left disappointed and wrecked, his sole consolation was that the curse ended with him as he didn't have any children nor did he plan on having any._

_Little did he know, a girl named Serene Nolan who was known as his significant other, was expecting his child in eight months. She neglected to tell him and once she found out about the curse, she swore to never tell him and disappeared from his life._

_Lucas ran away from home to live alone, far from everything. Every so often he would come to town to get the news and see how everything was going. Most of the news he got were about people being slaughtered on certain days of the month. The police had no suspect and were thoroughly investigating the case. It took a while before it dawned on him he was the killer. Living with his parents, they would know to lock him up and could keep him under control, but alone it was him and his instinct. _

_He soon committed suicide as he was a danger to people and to beat his fate, which was to live until he was 21. Years later, Morgana and Thornton passed away, dying childless as was their fate._

_However, in a little house outside the town, a girl named Serene Nolan lived alone, alone with her daughter, Morita Wolf._


	2. Heirs of the pain

_38 years later_

In front of a little hut a strong fire burns, being fed wood by the four people gathered around it. Three of them seem to be in their late teens, one of them, a woman, is definitely much older, something emphasized by her graying blonde hair and slight wrinkles under her eyes. Her eyes themselves are actually rather youthful, a rare colour combination of blue and gray. They are full of life and energy, stronger than the fire reflecting in them.

The other three all have charcoal black hair which comes to complete contrast with their ivory skin tones and light gray, almost white eyes. In the dark they sparkle, like the eyes of hungry wolves, which looks even scarier in front of the fire.

The older woman, a woman called Serene Nolan is telling them stories. Those stories they already know, very well in fact, but need to hear again as this is not a simple fairytale, it's the story of their lives.

They listen carefully to their grandmother's narration, Jasper Wolf especially, the 20 year-old of the group. He is soon to be 21 and he knows very well he will not live any longer than that unless the curse is broken.

He had devoted himself for the past 4 years to breaking that very curse, but hadn't achieved anything. All he could do was damn the day his great-grandparents made that deal with the Grim Reaper to have a child, like a loan to be paid back with interest their souls.

He could only hope the chosen one was among them, although he didn't think so. You had Helena, the weird girl that lived in her own world and didn't really talk and to be honest, no one seemed to know who she actually was or if she cared that her life would end in two years.

Then there was Rick, the immature little brat who didn't take anything seriously and thought it was cool to turn into a wolf every so often; it had started happening only a year ago, give him some time.

Serene was now talking about her daughter, Morita.

'I found out I was pregnant during the first month. I was going to tell your grandfather but then he told me about the curse and that at least it would die with him. I never saw him again, I didn't want him to know the prophesy was coming true. It's already taken my Morita. When I heard about the chosen one, I was convinced it was her, but I was wrong. I'm really sorry it's not you Jasper, it could easily be one of your siblings though, so if there is anything I can do to help let me know.'

No one spoke for a while, until Helena decided to break the silence.

'Granny, if mother knew that the curse was going to be passed on to her children and that she was going to die at 21, why did she have us?'

The woman laughed.

'Oh you see, Morita was a wild spirit, hungry for life. She wanted to experience everything and from very young she lived each day as if it was her last. At sixteen she found out she didn't have much time, I hadn't told her anything before, I wanted her to have a normal life, but at that age I couldn't hide it from her anymore. She then started doing anything she wanted, she quit school and would just roam around. She was also very much in love with this boy. Despite being wild, Morita wanted such things as to create her own family and all that. With this boy they had discussed marriage before but for way after their twenties. When she found out she didn't have that time, she wanted to do it then but the boy was still at school. Of course he would refuse. Anyway, one day she got pregnant. Initially I thought it was on purpose, but she reassured me it was an accident. That's why later she had you two', she said looking at Rick and Helena, 'so there were more chances to be a chosen one.'

Jasper remained silent, his head tilted downwards.

'How would we know who's the chosen one? I mean, I've tried anything I could come up with to find a way to solve this, I've spent hours in the library reading books about such subjects but nothing was helpful! I've tried a bunch of thing I read but nothing. How would I know if I'm doing it right?'

Serene shrugged her shoulders unable to help.

'I can only suggest you involve your siblings more in this quest, after all it is their problem too. You should be united the three of you.'

'I don't think there's a point in fighting this', spoke Helena, 'Mother didn't, she just made sure to enjoy her life. Whatever is going to happen, is going to happen, it can't be changed. Fate is fate...'

'Just SHUT UP!' shouted Jasper as he quickly stood up, now very irritated. 'You know what I have noticed? No one tried to fight it this far! Granddad just killed himself, mother succumbed to it and you two are too lazy to get of your asses and maybe, who knows, HELP ME!'

There was a deafening silence after this, the other three looking at each other awkwardly.

'Jasper, we never said we wouldn't help you', said Rick timidly.

'We will do anything in our powers to save you', added Helena.

Jasper now calm sat down.

'Sorry for that. It's just the whole thing is very frustrating. I don't know what to do, what I'm supposed to do, I'm working blind here.'

Serene was biting her lip. She looked at him compassionately.

'Look, I wasn't sure this person could help, in fact I was convinced for the opposite, but I guess it's worth a try.'

All three of them looked at her with interest. The woman took a deep breath.

'Erasme Zira. She's the medium your great-grandparents went to when they couldn't have a child and the one your grandfather went to to find out how to break the curse. She was only helpful in the first case but she lives in the town centre if you're interested.'

They looked at each other with an expression of joy mixed with relief.

'Thanks very much Granny!' said Helena.

'Great, we'll go see if she knows anything', said Jasper as he got up and picked up his back pack. 'You two coming?'

Helena nodded.

'Now?' asked Rick.

'Yes now, cause I only have 3 days of life ahead of me so I really can't afford to wait, so yes now!'

He reluctantly stood and picked up his own belongings.

'See you tomorrow Granny!' waved Helena as they walked away.

Serene waved back smiling.

'Good luck kids!'

They turned towards the town and headed in its direction. Together they walked in hope of freeing themselves from a curse too heavy to carry, one they shouldn't be carrying, a burden that was not their own.


	3. A friend of the Wolves

They were in the centre of the town, a place they didn't often go to and for good reason. The people around them were looking at them weirdly, mostly because of their odd outfits and unusual looks. They really did stand out but acted cool, they had a thing they had gone there for.

They didn't need to search too much, it was obvious. A green neon sign outside a small shop was their first clue. Rick stepped in first very impatiently, Jasper's reprimands not working.

The shop was rather strange, in a way, something they hadn't seen before. There were many objects around that they didn't understand what they were, a lot of them creepy. They were looking around, Rick even poking, unable to keep his hands to himself.

'Who's there?'

A voice was heard from nowhere that made them all jump. Rick hid his hands.

'We need our fortune telling', answered Helena after a few moments.

Silence.

'You may pass.'

They all instantly breathed as they had been holding their breath. They walked through a thick curtain, one behind the other, to get to the other room. The scent of a mix of herbs immediately hit their nostrils. Rick was indiscrete enough to hold his nose closed with his hand when Helena slapped it down.

'Sit', said the lady they had not until now seen. She was dressed in silk from top to bottom, all in different colours. Her skin was tan and very wrinkled. Her hair was hidden in a scarf she wore twisted around her head.

She looked at the three of them curiously.

'One at a time.'

'Actually', said Jasper putting a hand in front of Rick who was ready to stand up, 'this kinda involves all of us.'

The medium was now interested.

'We turn into wolves and will die when we are 21', said Helena.

Jasper glared at her for blurting something so serious out like that. The lady gasped; she was in utter shock and looked as if she was about to have a heart attack.

'Um are you ok, ma'am?'

She didn't speak, she just stared at the three of them in horror.

'Wha… what d-do you m-mean?'

They looked at each other.

'We have a curse and we need to find out how to break it.'

Her breathing was uneven and she was clutching her chest.

'Do you need some water?'

She shook her head. She waited a while until she caught her breath before proceeding to speak.

'Do you happen to be descended from the Wolffs?' she asked.

'Yeah, only ours is spelled differently!' laughed Rick.

'I can't believe it!' she said. 'I can't believe they actually did it!'

'Did what asked?' asked Helena.

The fortune-teller looked her in the eyes.

'I remember them. Thornton and Morgana Wolff. They came to me seeking advice on how to conceive a child. It was their fate not to, but they didn't care. I told them only the Grim Reaper could help them. I know for a fact that in exchange for a soul, he wants a soul so for a child they would have to sacrifice. If not, then he asks for something else, in this case the soul of every descendant from that child', she said still looking horrified.

'So, what are you to the child?'

'Grandchildren', answered Helena.

Jasper who was lost in deep thought, spoke up.

'We've heard the only way to break the curse is to have a chosen one, but we don't know what exactly the chosen one has to do and how do we know who it is?'

'You don't', she answered, 'You can't know. The chosen one has to beat death when their time comes.'

He let his head drop forward. Helena looked at him concerned.

'So you mean we have to wait until each one of dies and then maybe one of us can beat death?'

'Yes.'

They were hopeless.

'Isn't there another way?' asked Helena in a quiet voice.

'No! It is very clear, the chosen one needs to beat death!' she said with a rather stern tone. 'Unless…'

'Unless?'

'You confront death earlier and beat him then.'

'And by confront you mean…'

'Die. Or almost die. The thing is to get near enough to death to be able to break the curse.'

The lady saw them considering it and warned.

'It is highly risky and I would not recommend you try it', she added.

'What other choice do we have?' said Jasper.

She shrugged.

'Ok, thank you very much, that was really helpful', he said as he got up from the chair, the others following.

'Wait! Where are you going without paying? I don't work for free you know…'

Helena lashed out and her hands wrapped themselves around the old lady's neck, strangling her.

'You old bitch! This whole thing is your fault, if it weren't for you it wouldn't have started and you have the nerve to ask for money just to solve it? Die!' she shouted as she tightened her grip.

Her brothers grabbed her from the arms and managed to take her away from the medium who was coughing madly and gasping for air crouching on the floor. They walked towards the exit before Rick turned.

'She's right. Consider your payment the chance that this thing you caused gets solved', he said sternly.

He followed the others outside and together seemed to vanish in the dark streets.


	4. Desperate efforts

The three of them appeared out of the dark, the light from the fire guiding them to the hut. Serene was still sitting there, stirring the fire. She looked up to see them when she heard the rattle of leaves from under their feet.

'Was she helpful?'

Jasper hesitated and Helena didn't answer.

'Oh very!' said Rick nodding his head with a stupid grin on his face.

Serene's eyes lit up with hope.

'What did she say?'

Helena and Jasper looked at each other.

'The chosen one is the one that has to trick death', said Helena.

The woman was now puzzled.

'Um, I guess die and… I don't really know but we're trying it', added Jasper.

Her expression changed in an instant, it was full with concern and worry.

'Who's trying it?'

'Us.'

'All of you?' she almost screeched.

'Yes…'

She looked to the ground remaining silent for a bit. When she looked up she was rather irritated at what they had decided to do.

'Jasper is going to die in two days if we do nothing', said his sister.

Serene nodded almost in understanding.

'I don't agree with this and I just wish there was another option. But do what you think is right.'

'We will grandmother.'

* * *

'So here's how it goes', said Jasper, 'this we haven't tried so I could be the chosen one, that's why I'll go first.'

Helena nodded but Rick blinked.

'Go first at what?'

'At dying!'

'Oh, ok.'

He cleared his throat.

'Now what I want you two to do is wound me fatally, but just enough so you can bring me back in time.'

He looked at them. They were irresponsive and even looked slightly puzzled. Helena raised her hand.

'Yes?'

'How do we bring you back?'

'Good question', commented Rick.

Jasper bowed his head in thought. The other two were looking at him expecting an answer.

'Hm, I don't know…'

'Why don't we go to a hospital?' Rick said happily.

Helena gave him a strange look and Jasper hit his forehead with his hand.

'Can you focus? We've got serious issues to deal with, quit messing around!'

'Sorry man, I thought we could get to the hospital, cause your death and they could bring you back, I happen to know a certain drug that will stop your heart!'

Jasper and Helena's faces lit up as they looked at each other unable to speak from the delight.

'That's a great idea Rick!' said Helena as she patted him on the back.

'It'll do', said Jasper.

Rick smiled.

'So we're going for it?'

* * *

Rick and Helena rushed in the hospital holding a half passed out Jasper in their arms. The nurse at the reception noticed them and dashed over to help.

'The name's Dimitri Nemkov, 21 years old, he collapsed after fasting for 3 days. He's anorexic', said Helena a bit too calmly for the situation as they placed Jasper in a wheelchair.

'I'll make sure to get an IV on him', said the nurse.

They wheeled him into the lift and from there to a room.

'I'll be back in a sec', said the nurse.

Once gone, the three of them laughed.

'Nice work. Good job you're so damn skinny, cause I don't know any other conditions that require an IV full of carrot juice!'

Jasper frowned.

'I'm not skinny!'

'The truth is you are a bit frail', Helena was heard.

'I'm not… Enough, let's just get done with this.'

They were settled in a room, Jasper on the bed with an IV in his arm and his vital signs being monitored. Rick was sitting on a chair tapping his hands on his lap creating a rather annoying sound and Helena was standing next to the bed, arms crossed. They were both looking at Rick. Feeling their stare, he halted the tapping.

'What?'

'So?' asked Jasper.

'So what?'

'So what are we gonna do?'

Helena was getting irritated and he could sense the upcoming danger.

'Oh!' he exclaimed in realization.

'Right', the other two nodded.

'Oh ok, um…Oh, I saw a storeroom on the way here, that's where they must keep the scrubs. I'll go and steal some and like that sneak into the drug cabinet so nobody suspects me', Rick said, beaming at the brilliance of his plan.

'Good, we'll be waiting', said Helena as she waved.

Still grinning like an idiot, he left the room. Standing in the hallway he looked around for the door he had previously spotted. There were doctors, nurses and paramedics rushing around the place so he would have to be discrete.

"There it is!" he thought.

He walked towards the green storeroom door and cautiously opened it, checking that no one was watching him. Once in, he didn't have to search long for the scrubs, be grabbed some blue ones of the pile on the shelf facing him. Then, he proceeded to wear it over his clothes.

"Looks a bit bulkier than I'd like, but it's no time to worry about that."

He stepped out of the room and blended in with the crowd. He walked confidently trying to look as if he had an aim, but he was really clueless.

"I'm never going to find it at this rate."

He approached an intern who was wearing identical scrubs with him. He was busy looking at patient charts.

'Dude, you know where the medicine cabinet is? I'm new around here.'

The intern looked up from his chart and gave Rick the most questionable look ever.

'At the end of the corridor, on your left', he replied, 'If you don't get your act together you won't last another day here.'

'Tell me about it', he muttered as the intern walked away. He dashed to where he had been told and in a fragment of a second he was in the diminutive room, staked with drugs from the floor to the ceiling.

"Where could it be, where could it be", he thought as he eyed the numerous packs of medicine. Then, he spotted the familiar box.

"Gotcha!"

He took it and hid it in his scrubs then calmly exited the room. He didn't want to look suspicious, although the way everyone was rushing around it wouldn't have looked odd.

Back at the room, Helena was biting her nails and tapping her foot, Jasper sitting immobile in the bed.

'Do you think he can do it?' she asked with concern.

'I don't see why not, he's got a flair for medicine. Everything else however, not.'

'That's the problem', she said.

None of them spoke for a short while.

'It's a shame though', started Helena. 'He could have made an excellent doctor if he was going to live much longer.'

Jasper chuckled.

'Is that why you're doing nothing with your life?'

The girl felt a pinch of anger threatening to take over.

'Look who's talking.'

'Yes, but that's different. I spent my life trying to break the curse. You only joined in later.'

She didn't answer for a while.

'You mean wasted your life. Have you accomplished anything so far?'

'HEY guys! I got it!'

Rick barged in rather loudly, worrying the other two that they would be uncovered.

'Keep it down!' shushed Jasper.

He went near the IV and started to prepare the drug.

'This will stop your heart within seconds. They should be able to revive you with their equipment but I'll give you the lowest dose possible. This can be very dangerous.'

That's what we're after', said Jasper.

The boy pulled out the drip and replaced it with the deadly injection.

'See you in a min, bro!'

He immediately put the IV back to not be suspected. Jasper was looking ok, all but ready to drop dead. Helena looked at Rick as if to ask "now what?"

'Just wait', he said.

In an instant, Jasper fell back on his pillow, eyes shutting closed and the line on the monitor flat. The room filled with doctors and interns out of nowhere, all trying to bring Jasper back.

'Clear!' shouted one of the doctors as he charged on his chest. Nothing happened.

'Clear!'

The procedure was repeated one more time before his heartbeat was restored. He opened his eyes and stared into the air with a slightly surprised look on his face. The room started to empty, leaving only the three of them.

'So?' questioned Helena.

'So nothing', replied Jasper sitting up and pulling the IV out of his arm. He got off the bed and headed for the door.

'Let's just go…'


	5. A fatefull battle

They were back at the location they were before they went to the hospital, an area away from the centre and even the hut, somewhere at the starts of the mountains that surrounded the town. There were few trees around so the starry sky above them was perfectly visible. The moon was almost a full one and emitted bright light that showered their surroundings, a reminder to them of their dark fate.

Helena and Rick were standing opposite Jasper waiting for his next plan.

'We need to act fast', he said,' soon we will turn into wolves and that's no use. Helena, you are the second eldest and I say we go with that order so you're next. It would be suspicious to have you admitted to the hospital right after that, so we'll have to come up with something new.'

They all bowed their heads in thought. Helena however, was bugged by something else.

'Jasper', she started, 'You never told us what you saw when you were dead.'

Rick raised his head looking pretty amused and turned his attention to his brother. Jasper was completely expressionless, he looked almost serene.

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was only a light so bright I couldn't see, except for a shadowy figure approaching me, it was slow so it didn't reach me before I came back.'

Rick brought his hand up to his chin.

'Hm, that's weird, if you were dead any longer they wouldn't have been able to bring you back, it was close as it was. I also don't think we should try anything by ourselves, it's too dangerous. That drug is the safest way to die just from some minutes, anything else is risky. I mean, even just that I'm not sure my CPR would work.'

Jasper's eyes widened and Helena turned to stare at Rick.

'What?'

'What what?'

'You know CPR?' asked Jasper as he approached Rick like a hunter to his prey.

'Yes…'

'Why didn't you tell us that to start with?' inquired Helena.

He shrugged his shoulders.

'I didn't think it was important.'

'You didn't think it was important?' said Jasper in a threatening tone, his expression only indicating the upcoming storm.

'When Helena asked "how do we bring you back" you forgot to mention you could and even seconded her question!'

Helena was looking at them both, Jasper's glare was intense enough to burn a hole in Rick who was now slightly intimidated. The tension in the air could easily be felt.

'Well, as I said, it's too risky-

'So that's your excuse?'

He grabbed hold of Rick's collar and clenched his fist. Helena stepped in and held him by the shoulder.

'Don't accuse him. He did what he should and did it safely. Don't let your frustration out on him, it's not his fault.'

This only caused Jasper to sneer.

'Then whose fault is it?'

'No one's. You've let this obsession of breaking the curse take over. I know it's bad, but really, why are you so desperate?'

Jasper didn't answer. He just stared at Helena in disbelief. His grip on Rick's collar loosened.

'Are you really asking me this? Why is it so important that I break this curse? Do I really need to answer that?'

He huffed and let go of Rick who sighed in relief.

'As for why I'm obsessed, no one else is doing anything! I'm the only one actually trying while you just sit back and expect everything from me!'

Helena stepped away.

'Jasper, are you afraid of death?'

His eyes widened and his expression momentaly changed to frightened before turning angry.

'What?'

The girl sighed before continuing.

'Me and Rick have accepted our fate, it's you who is desperate to do this. Sure, it would be nice, and we will offer you any help you need, but didn't it ever occur to you that it might not end well? That you will have wasted your life for nothing instead of enjoying it?'

Jasper's face softened and he lowered his head. His silence made Helena think she had got through to him.

'Truth is, I wouldn't expect you to understand. You don't understand. You're not dying tomorrow.'

She kept her eyes glued on him. His head was tilted towards the ground and he was staring blankly at it.

'So are you afraid?'

He shot up immediately, absolute anger was written on his face. With a quick dash he was right in front of her, causing her to gasp and step back.

'You even dare asking me that? You, whose selfishness won't allow yourself to help me? You may want to die but it never once occurred to you that not all of us do! So don't you dare ask me such a thing!'

She growled. Anger was building up inside her again and she wasn't willing to control it.

'Selfish? You're calling me selfish when you practically forced us in joining your quest! You ruined our lives! It's your fault we were born to suffer with you! Your fault!'

Rick, who had distanced himself from the two, called out to them but they didn't listen. They were too absorbed in their fight.

Both Jasper and Helena wanted to do more than just exchange harsh words. Jasper had his fists clenched and Helena's stance indicated she was ready to attack.

'Guys!' Rick was finally heard. 'The moon!'

They looked up. The once imperfect round moon was now full and they all knew too well what that meant.

'It's gone midnight!' cried Helena.

She felt her legs wobble before falling to the ground. Her limbs started to shorten and her face changed. Gray fur sprouted from her skin covering her whole body. Her brothers had also transformed. She recognized Jasper from the red streaks in his fur and Rick from his light gray colour.

They had now stopped thinking like human beings. All they knew was their hatred and that they had no reason not to act upon it. Jasper attacked first, running towards Helena. She growled at him and charged in his direction but was overpowered. She fell down from the impact of the hit. Seeing that, Rick ran between them and bit Jasper's leg to stop him. In return, he grabbed hold of his neck with his teeth and tossed him aside. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, unconscious. Meanwhile, Helena had regained her composure, she hit Jasper with her foot, claws out, managing to land a scratch on his shoulder.

This only further enraged Jasper, ignoring the blood that came trickling out of the fresh wound, he sank his teeth in her torso, biting as hard as he could. She whimpered from the pain and severity of the injury and tried to pull away, but Jasper wouldn't let go. The strength in her legs subsided and she slowly lowered to the ground, Jasper's teeth regulating her fall. When he finally let go, she was completely unconscious. The wound was big and a large amount of blood was coming from it, more than was healthy.

* * *

Helena started to wake up. She didn't want to, but a bright light was bothering her. It got brighter by the moment as if coming closer to her. She opened her eyes as curiosity struck her.

"Where am I?"

She was no longer outside with her brothers. She was in a white room that was so white, it appeared endless. In front was that light that had woken her up.

"This must be… Oh no…"

It was just how Jasper had described it. She stood up, which was when she realized she was no longer in her wolf form.

"Am I…am I dying? It's not my time yet. Why…"

It suddenly dawned on her.

"Jasper.."

She looked down at her body and felt her stomach. There was no wound.

'Surprised to be here Helena? I've been waiting for you.'

She looked up and there was the Grim Reaper, standing at a distance from her, thankfully.

'Where….where did you come from?'

'The Underworld. I'm here to take you there.'

She sighed. Disappointed, that's how she felt. She had died earlier than she should by the hand of her brother.

'Did you know this was going to happen?'

'No, but I'm glad it did.'

* * *

Jasper was growling at Helena's unconscious body, ready to attack again. He could still taste her blood in his mouth. He stepped back to gain momentum for his upcoming hit when he felt a rush of pain shoot through his body. He tried to ignore it, but then he felt like his strength had abandoned him. Extreme fatigue took over and all he wanted to do was crash. He bowed his head to the ground and started taking deep breaths to recompose himself. That's when he noticed his hands, they were human. He sat up and looked down. He was in his human from. Looking towards the sky, it was still night so unexplainable why he had transformed.

His breathing was getting heavier. It was harder to fill his lungs too. He brought his hands to his chest and continued to take as deep breaths as he could. As he was looking around, he noticed his still unconscious siblings, both in their wolf forms.

"Why did I... And what happened here?"

Rick moved slightly and moaned but he didn't wake up. Helena was completely still. Jasper inspected her carefully when he noticed she wasn't moving at all. Her chest wasn't going up and down like Rick's did. He also noticed the puddle of blood near her, all coming from her wound.

"Did I… NO!"

He scooted near her, now unable to walk. His vision was also getting blurrier.

"What the hell…. Am I dying?"

Then he realized; it'd gone tomorrow. That wasn't his biggest concern though. He placed a hand on Helena's heart only to find it wasn't beating.

'No! Helena!'

He looked towards Rick who was still immobile.

'Rick! Rick! Get up, Helena's dying! I need help!'

When Rick didn't budge, he scooted towards him, a rather long way for him to go in his condition, but in his wolf form that's how far he had managed to throw him. He started shaking Rick to wake him up but nothing happened.

'Rick! Please wake up, I need your help! You're the only one who can save her!'

His already blurred vision got worse as tears started to from in his eyes. He was losing all hope. He looked back at her and managed to make out she had turned into a human.

'No!'

He threw his body in her direction, scooting being too time consuming, and him losing the ability to move.

'Helena! Hang in there, please!'

He ripped of part of his sleeve, the piece being rather smaller than he wanted and messily ripped as his fingers were shaking and it was getting harder and harder to control his movements. He placed the thin material over the wound and held it there with his shaking hand. His whole body was shaking, not only cause he was dying. He was sobbing heavily and despite his efforts to hold back his tears, they were streaming down his face.

'I'm so sorry! Please, don't die! I'm sorry for everything! You were right. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Please, forgive me!'

* * *

Helena was looking down, avoiding the Grim Reaper with her eyes. It was hard for her to believe this was the end.

"Now I know what Jasper meant. Now I understand why he was afraid. I thought I t least had accepted this, why am I so afraid now?"

She stared at her feet and kept silent. She was killed by her brother, a brother she loved, not a fate she hated.

'Come on, it's time to go.'

The Grim Reaper started walking and she followed.

"So this is why he was so adamant about breaking the curse. I guess death is worse than I thought. Now I don't get why I was ok with it."

They were getting closer to the light.

"It's such a shame too. At least it's me I guess, to die earlier. I can handle it."

A gate opened up in front of them out of nowhere and the Grim Reaper was heading towards it. Helena wasn't far behind.

"How could I not separate life and death? How could I believe they were the same? Life is nice. I think I want to live."

She stopped in her tracks. The Grim Reaper looked back at her questionably. He motioned for her to pass the gate.

'You know what? I don't feel like dying right now. I'll see you another time.'

She turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. As she was walking, she couldn't help but worry whether she could come back to life or not.

"I'm not giving up on life that easily", she thought, "but this better damn work otherwise I'll die having alienated the Grim Reaper!"

She kept on going, her back to the light. She didn't even know if the Grim Reaper was there anymore, thankfully he wasn't doing anything to stop her. However still, she wondered, was it possible to come back from the dead by sheer will power only?

Jasper was holding Helena's hand. His tears had dried up and his sobbing had died down, he was too exhausted. Instead, he was hyperventilating and clutching his chest, he could feel his heart slowing down. But none of that mattered to him.

'I…I'm s-so sorry…' he managed to utter between pants, 'I de…deserve t-this….'

His eyelids felt heavier so he let his eyes close, his body was too weak to hold up its own weight. The end had come. He struggled to lie on the grass near Helena, still holding her hand.

'See….see you th-there, sis…'

He lay there, thinking of his life and how indeed he had wasted it and there was nothing he could do other than wait for the end. He gazed at the sky. The stars looked like diamonds against the darkness of the night.

He was gazing for a while when he realized he wasn't dead. He could breathe normally too.

"Huh?"

He shot up. He no longer felt ill.

"What's going on?"

His vision had been fully restored and so had his movements. He could now function properly. Still puzzled about his sudden recovery, he glanced at his siblings. Rick was unconscious and so was Helena. Or so he wished. He couldn't bear to think she was anything more than that. He closed his eyes which he immediately felt well up. As much as he tried to get a grip of himself, he couldn't. Guilt and grief plagued him and he cried out loudly. He didn't care if anyone heard him or not. Killing his sister was a sin he couldn't live with, he just couldn't. He kept on crying, loudly, but that didn't stop him from hearing a sound come from Helena.

His eyes flung open. Had he heard right? She shuffled slightly and groaned in pain. He couldn't help but stare at her wide-eyed. She was alive!

'Helena!'

He went near her and held her in his arms so the top of her body was in a 45 degree angle. He placed his hand over the blood-soaked material that covered her wound. She was definitely breathing and seemed to be coming back into consciousness.

Her eyes were closed. This time there wasn't any light to bother her. She could feel the chill in the air and hear the sound of leaves in the wind. Sounds of life. She felt different, like she was in a light sleep ready to wake up from a dream. Puzzled, she opened her eyes. Jasper was there, looking at her. His face was stained from tears and he looked all around worn out. But he also looked relieved.

'Helena! You're….you're back!'

She stared at him for a few seconds trying to comprehend what was going on, before she groaned again and clutched her wound over Jasper's hand.

'Hurts…'

He felt another pang of guilt.

'Oohh...'

Jasper looked to his side. Rick had woken up and he was in his human form, clutching his head.

'What the hell happened?'

He waited till his vision cleared and he could see the other two. First, he noticed the blood on Helena's stomach.

'Oh my God! Is she ok?'

'She won't be if you stall any longer, come and help!'

He didn't need to be told twice. With a leap, he was near them and had already fetched the bandages from his back pocket, ready to tie the wound.

'I can't believe you survived this, it's not a fatal wound but it is big. It's a miracle you're still alive.'

He started bandaging the wound. Helena smiled.

'I wasn't always alive.'

Rick paused his movements. He looked at Helena in disbelief before slowly resuming to the task.

'What do you mean?'

'She means that she broke the curse', said Jasper with a big smile on his face.

'Huh?'

Helena looked up at him puzzled.

'When you died, I had started dying too. I turned into a human when you two were still in your wolf forms which I found weird, as it was also still night. I got weaker and weaker and then I realized I was going to die cause it's my birthday. You were dead and I was about to follow suit when I suddenly got better and you woke up. The chosen one has to trick death for the curse to break? I think we've got our chosen one.'

Helena laughed.

'Me? The chosen one? But I didn't even do anything!'

'Maybe just dying and then coming back to life was all the tricking needed', said Jasper.

Rick had finished the bandaging and he sat back.

'You're a lucky, man, if it weren't for Helena distracting Death, he would have come after you first', he laughed.

'Indeed. Um, thanks. Thanks for saving my life, breaking the curse and I'm terribly sorry I killed you.'

Rick's eyes widened.

'Y-you killed her?'

'Well yeah', said Helena,' but since everything's ok, I'll let this one pass. As long as you forgive me, forgive me and Rick for not helping you enough and caring for what happens.'

Jasper smiled wider.

'No problem.'

Helena sat up, freeing Jasper's legs and all of them gazed at the sky, the light from the rising sun could be seen from behind the rocks of the beach that was a few hills away.

'I forgot to say, happy birthday Jasper!' said Helena.

'Oh right, happy birthday!'

Jasper's face lit up, not expecting such a birthday to be celebrated.

'Why thanks, this definitely already is a happy birthday. Thank goodness we don't have to turn into wolves ever again!'

Rick frowned and total disappointment took over his face.

'What do you mean we don't have to turn into wolves ever again?'

_THE END_


End file.
